1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective and disposable cover for use with a dental cure light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross contamination or exchange of biologic materials between dental patients has become an important issue in the practice of dentistry. During the course of dental procedures both the dentist and the patient come into contact with many objects capable of transporting bioburden. Many of these objects are either disposable or readily sterilized. The dental cure light does not fit into either of these categories. The typical dental cure light has complex and expensive interchangeable tips which are used inside the patients mouth and come into contact with saliva and other biologic materials.
Some commonly used dental products harden when exposed to light. It is common to apply these materials to teeth and to "expose" them with a hand held cure light. In use, the cure light tip is placed into the patient's mouth, while the handle of the cure light is held by the dentist. Most cure light units are equipped a removable cure light probe which may be removed from the light curing unit for cleaning.
Usually the dentist will be required to remove and carefully clean the tip between uses to prevent cross contamination between patients. The disposable cure light cover taught herein also prevents cross contamination between patients, without the requirement of cure light probe cleaning between patients.
The use of protective coverings for medical apparatus is well known. It is now common to provide protective sheaths for certain devices. See, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,776 to Poncy which discloses a disposable sheath package for use with a thermometer. In use, this sheath is placed over the thermometer to prepare the thermometer for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,580 to Anapliotis which discloses a protective covering for use with an endoscope. This apparatus may be used for covering an illumination source and it includes an acrylic glass window.